jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreadnoughtus
Battle Weakness: Bite Battle Class: Gold Dreadnoughtus is a genus of giant titanosaurian sauropod dinosaur containing a single species, Dreadnoughtus schrani. D. schrani is known from two partial skeletons discovered in Upper Cretaceous (Campanian-Maastrichtian; 84–66 Ma) rocks of the Cerro Fortaleza Formation in Santa Cruz Province, Argentina. It is one of the largest of all known terrestrial vertebrates, possessing the greatest mass of any land animal that can be calculated with reasonable certainty. D. schrani is known from a more complete skeleton than any other gigantic titanosaurian. The discovery of Dreadnoughtus schrani provides insight into the size and anatomy of giant titanosaurian dinosaurs, especially of the limbs and the shoulder and hip girdles. The majority of D. schrani bones are very well preserved. There is minimal deformation, especially in the limb bones. Dreadnoughtus Facebook Promotion.jpg|Dreadnoughtus Facebook Promotion Dreadnoughtus in Market.png|Dreadnoughtus in Market Dreadnoughtus Initial Message.png|Dreadnoughtus Initial Message Dreadnoughtus First Evolution Message.png|Dreadnoughtus First Evolution Message Dreadnoughtus Second Evolution Message.png|Dreadnoughtus Second Evolution Message Dreadnoughtus Third Evolution Message.png|Dreadnoughtus Third Evolution Message Dreadnoughtus Level 10.png|Dreadnoughtus Level 10 Dreadnoughtus Lvl 20.jpg|Dreadnoughtus Level 20 Dreadnoughtus Level 30.png|Dreadnoughtus Level 30 Dreadnoughtus01.jpg|Dreadnoughtus Level 40 Fine features, such as locations of muscle attachment, are frequently clearly visible. Dreadnoughtus also has an unusually long neck for its body size, making up almost half of the animal's length. Estimates based on measurements of the known parts of the skeleton suggest that the only known individual of Dreadnoughtus schrani was approximately 26-metre (85 ft) long and stood about 2 stories tall. At 1.74 m, its scapula is longer than any other known titanosaur shoulder blade. It along with Euoplocephalus and Indominus Rex, is a member of the big three in the game. Information | valign="top" | Initial Message: 'Dreadnoughtus roughly translates to 'fear nothing', referring to it's awesome size as a deterrent for predators. '''First Evolution Message: '''Dreadnoughtus belongs to a group of dinosaurs called titanosaurs which range in size from that of a cow all the way up to a sperm whale! '''Second Evolution Message: '''Dreadnoughtus is known from two partial skeletons found in Argentina dating back to the Upper Cretaceous. '''Third Evolution Message: '''There is much controversy about what Dreadnoughtus would typically weigh. Some estimates have it weighing in at 30 tons while others double that! |} Level-Based Stats * Total Crops to Max: 1,190,495 'Dreadnoughtus Level 40 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Dreadnoughtus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Dreadnoughtus in Battle' Dreadnoughtus Battle 0.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 01.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 02.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 03.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 04.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 05.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 06.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 07.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 08.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 09.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 10.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 11.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 12.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 13.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 14.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 15.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 16.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 17.png Dreadnoughtus Battle 18.png 'Dreadnoughtus Level 40 Pictures' Dreadnoughtus Level 40 1.png Dreadnoughtus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Herbivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Bite Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:DNA Rescue Animals